


Anger Management

by Toodentz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Double Penetration, Touch-Starved, idefk what this counts as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: “Do you like when your lovers feel helpless? Is this what turns you on?” He sits silent again. You crack the crop again in the same spot and Murdoc lets out a barely audible whimper. “Answer me.”“Yes,” he spits out, before he can realize he had agreed.“Do you know how it feels to be a helpless lover, Murdoc?” He shivers when you say his name. This was turning out to be a damn good appointment.“No, m’am.”You smirk. He’s about to learn.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this is sinful. Enjoy thots! Original post at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com

He waited at the edge of his bed, arms relaxed and his breathing heavy. It had been a week since his last appointment, and he did love his appointments. Those moments before she walked in the room were harrowing. Sometimes, she’d walk in late on purpose, knowing he’d be watching the clock for the exact time. For Murdoc, seconds lasted hours when he waited for her knock. But today was different. Today the knock was stranger. 

“Come in,” he said in his low, raspy voice. His bedroom door creaked open, but instead of a tall, powerful silhouette came a smaller, softer one. A black coat draped around their features as they closed the door behind them, and stood to face him. 

“Where’s Madame Flesch?” He demanded, not used to this new, much younger stranger. They lacked the sharp features of Madame, seeming much less disciplined. Until he looked in their eyes. 

“Madame sent me today for a lesson,” you respond, taking note of your surroundings and carelessly letting your coat slip to the ground. “She thinks you’ve done excellently channeling your anger away from your friends.” He lets his eyes slide across your body, taking note of the leather still covering you. Your legs were bare, all the way up to what looked like a crotchless leather thong. Your midsection was covered by a leather corset, with thin lace the rest of the way up around your neck. He could see everything, and he was loving it. “I’m a bit different with my lessons,” you tease, walking up to him and stopping to stand directly between his legs. “I’m a bit more...hands-on.” You grab his crotch full handed through his jeans, gripping tightly, forcing him to move forward towards you, looking you directly in the eyes. “But don’t forget, I’m still your master. Got it?”

Murdoc tried to stop a smile from creeping across his face. “What, may I ask, will I be learning today?”

You let a hand graze down his shoulders as your lips lean to his neck, placing a kiss. “How to channel your anger away from your lovers.” He looks at you inquisitively, cautiously lifting a hand to your waist, unsure of where this was going. “Go ahead,” you say, taunting him, “Show me what you’ve got.”  
He took the green flag and ran with it, immediately standing and pushing his weight against you. His lips collide with yours, hot and heavy. He takes your lower lip between his teeth and drags out his kiss, moving on to your neck and biting hard. The weight of his body pushes you back against a wall, where he holds you tightly in his grip. You feel his lower waist pushing hard against you. You decide you’d seen enough. You reach behind your back and pull out a leather riding crop, swinging it to land hard on Murdoc’s upper thigh. He stops, taking a step back. 

You stand straight, once again retaining your power over him. “How did that make you feel?” You ask him, circling around him at a slow pace. 

“Bloody good,” he said without hesitation. You crack the crop across his thigh again in the same spot and notice him wince. 

“How did it make you feel,” you ask again with less patience. Murdoc hesitates. 

“Powerful.”

“Ah, so you like having power then?” You stop pacing to face him, your eyes piercing into his. He feels a shiver up his spine. 

“Yes, m’am.”

“Do you think you exert too much power? Do you think your lovers feel helpless?” You begin to pace again, making him nervous. He hesitates again, unsure how to answer the question. “The answer to those questions are the same, you just don’t want to admit it to yourself.” He begins to sweat nervously, never having felt such a shame in this setting, which is saying something considering the countless shameful acts he had committed. 

“Do you like when your lovers feel helpless? Is this what turns you on?” He sits silent again. You crack the crop again in the same spot and Murdoc lets out a barely audible whimper. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” he spits out, before he can realize he had agreed. 

“Do you know how it feels to be a helpless lover, Murdoc?” He shivers when you say his name. This was turning out to be a damn good appointment. 

“No, m’am.” 

You smirk. He’s about to learn. “Shirt.” He follows your command, throwing his shirt over his head. You taunt him with your eyes, scaling his body the way he did when you entered the room. “The rest,” you demand, waiving your hand like a nonchalant command. He rushes to remove his belt and the crop finds him again. This time he jumped. Surely that was starting to burn by now. “Slowly. Make me enjoy it.”

He slows his pace, slipping his belt off and slowly unbuttoning his pants. He slides his undergarments down with his pants, slowly teasing as he revealed more and more skin. Then, he was out in the open. He watches you analyze him and smirk.

“Like what you see?” He attempts to step toward you and you hit him again. His face twists in pain. Without saying a word, you walk to your bag by the door and take out a ball gag. You silently walk towards him and begin to fasten it in his mouth. “Do we really need tha-” you tighten the straps and silence him. 

“Words give you too much power,” You whisper in his ear, kissing the skin below it softly. 

“Bed.” He hurriedly makes his way to the bed, sitting patiently on top. 

“Down,” you command, as he lays flat on his back in the center of the bed. His mouth waters with the gag in place, he waits anxiously for you to approach him. You slip out of his reach and retrieve lengths of rope, and take your time as you begin to tie his feet to the posts of the bed. Murdoc’s mind races, glad that you leave his hands free. You climb on top of him, feeling him hard below you but not letting him touch you. You drag your hands across his bare chest and lean in to place a single kiss on his lips, deep and passionate. Before he can touch you, you take his arms and stretch them back to posts, tying them tightly. “Is this too tight?” You ask innocently, dragging your lips across his cheek. He nods his head. You tighten the ropes. 

Murdoc’s breath begins to get heavy, he can feel his body itching for your touch. You hover inches above him, softly dragging the riding crop down his sides to the now bruising part of his thigh. “You’d love for me to touch you, wouldn’t you?” You ask him, tilting your head and watching him with playful curiosity. You see beads of nervous sweat dripping from his forehead. You drag the crop down the the sensitive skin right above his cock. “I can feel you throbbing,” you tease. He shuts his eyes tight out of frustration. All he wanted to do was take you and fuck you and he as powerless to even move, splayed out uncomfortably and at your total disposal. Madame Flesch never let him be in control but this, this was new. You drag the crop behind you and find his balls, you rub the crop against them as you continue to deprive him. 

“I bet you feel desperate, don’t you?” Murdoc keeps his eyes shut, his erection still growing despite the teasing. He felt like any touch from you would send him flying, but you keep denying him. “Don’t you want me to touch you, Murdoc?” He shakes his head vigorously, practically begging for you. He hated that he couldn’t answer you, that he couldn’t beg for mercy. You reach behind you to the end of the bed, pulling up what looked like a toy. You flip a tiny switch and it begins to vibrate, and you smirk devilishly at him. 

Oh, fuck, Murdoc panics. Much more torture like this was going to push him over the edge, and you had barely even started. You push the toy into him slowly, leaving it on. Murdoc groans past the gag, tossing his head back out of bliss. The pulsing sent waves of pleasure through his body, bringing him even closer to the edge. He tried to distract himself, desperate to keep this going for as long as possible. He had no control, he had no say in what he wanted, what he needed from you. He didn’t know how long he could hold out. 

Suddenly, he feels your fingers delicately brush against his cock, hard and throbbing as he tried to keep himself contained. “I bet you want to know what it would feel like to be inside me. Would you like to know that?” Murdoc felt like he could cry, shaking his head so fast he was dizzy. He wanted to beg for you, he wanted to beg you to fuck him. He wanted to tear off his restraints and fuck you. He was absolutely helpless. 

You lower yourself onto him little by little, and he can feel you wet and dripping against the very tip of his cock. He wanted to scream, to move upward into you and feel inside of you. His restraints were too tight. 

“Do you like feeling powerless?” He nodded his head, wincing and desperate. 

“Do you think your lovers like feeling this powerless without being asked?” He nods again. You crawl towards his face and remove his gag, he gasps for air and lets out a low moan. He wouldn’t dare speak, he was afraid you may stop as punishment. “What have you learned?”

“I can’t channel my anger into sex,” Murdoc said through wispy breaths. 

“Very good.” You return to your previous position, rubbing yourself against his tip. “I want you to remember this feeling.” You say, guiding him into you slowly.

“Yes m’am,” He gasps, followed by a low grunt and moan that shook his entire body. You move over him, letting him slide in and out of you. You press the crop below his chin, making his head tilt backwards as he groaned. “I’m...I’m gonna-” He mumbled, his body overtaken by pleasure. You climb off of him and move to the edge of the bed, taking him into your mouth as you continue to move him in and out between your lips. He cries out, releasing himself in your mouth with a loud moan. His muscles tighten as you lick him clean, still reeling from orgasm. 

You stand over him and lick your lips, grabbing his shirt off the floor to wipe your mouth. “Excellent lesson today, Mr. Niccals. Madame will be happy you’ve preformed so well.” You slip your coat back onto your body, wrapping up all of your exposed skin. 

“Do you do this kind of thing on appointment?” Murdoc asks, a tone of desperation in his voice. You walk over to him, still tied to the bed, and laugh. You place a kiss on his neck, sucking to leave a bruise. You place the shirt over his lower midsection and head towards the door. 

“Hey, wait, I didn’t even get your name! Aren’t you going to untie me?”

“I’ll leave a note on your door. Your friends are bound to find you eventually.”


End file.
